elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shimmerene
Shimmerene or ShimereneBefore the Ages of Man is one of the eight major cities in the province of the Summerset Isles, situated on the Isle of Summerset, along the eastern coast. Shimmerene is colloquially known as the City of Lights, because it is a beacon of light and beauty amidst the plains of Summerset. By game *Shimmerene (Arena) *Shimmerene (Online) Description Geography Shimmerene is situated along the eastern bay of the Summerset Isle, taking a large portion of the area and sharing it with the Direnni Acropolis in the northern hills. Shimmerene is built atop of cliffs overlooking the Auridon Strait, which connects Shimmerene to the island region of Auridon. The outskirts of Shimmerene is an open field, with ruins and the plantation of Russafeld in the area. The ruins of Eldbur Sanctuary can be found just off the southern road towards the southern mountains. There is a riverway west of the town, that eventually leads to the Shimmerene Bay, this river originates from the southern mountains, somewhat serving as a border for the southeast area. The Shimmerene Dockworks are not built around the city-state, but rather to the north, on the other side of the river estuary, near the Acropolis. The gates of Shimmerene overlook the area and it leads to the western town square. The town square has two paths that lead to the rest of the city, one path going to the northern docks and the Ruins Bazaar. Another path leads to the Monastery of Serene Harmony, the local kinhouse, and the nobles district. The North Path is where local Guilds and the Anchors Aweigh Inn are located, so most people can be found here. In between these distinct districts are homes, with paths connecting the main streets. Underneath Shimmerene is the local Waterworks, which pours sewage and freshwater into the sea. Traditions History Second Era Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city in their quest to recover the pieces. The city of Evermore was under the rule of Queen Shasara.Events in During the waning years of the third era, the youth of the Summerset Isles banned together to disrupt the years of xenophobia and superiority that the Altmer have displayed throughout the eras. This began when the Isles were incorporated into the Third Empire and Morgiah, of Dunmeri descent married King Reman Karoodil of Firsthold. Members of this nascent revolution have given a critical and rigid view of the hierarchy and xenophobia shown by their people. As time went on, the movement had taken a darker turn, where a group known as the Beautiful had begun to appear, unleashing terrorist attacks. The first target was the Crystal Tower, which proved to fail in their favor, so they decided to kill living nobility, such as the Princess of Shimmerene, whose murder was both gruesome and horrifying to the public. It was very likely that the Third Aldmeri Dominion had brought down groups such as the Beautiful, dissidents of the Thalmor.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset Isles Gallery Shimmerene Spires.png|Shimmerene circa 2E 583. Shimmerene (Arena).png|Shimmerene circa 3E 399. Shimmerene Peddler DWD.png|Shimmerene Peddler in . Trivia *In an earlier stage of development, Arena was going to be a tournament-based game, where each city had their own gladiatorial team. Shimmerene's team was known as the Titans.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] Appearances * * * ** * es:Shimmerene pl:Shimmerene Category:Cities in Summerset Isles Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Summerset Isles Locations